Shadowed Hero
by Geeky Idiot Stormi
Summary: [Rerun of Shadowed Wolf] [Rated T for Safety] It has been 3 months since the death of Ganon and Midna's departure. Link has disappeared and I still wonder where he went. I've been searching for him, everywhere in Hyrule. I just can't seem to find the Hero. Maybe, the Goddesses and Light Spirits will give a sign soon. I just hope he is okay, but I have a kingdom to run. -Zelda
1. Wolf by Ordon

_It has been 3 months since the death of Ganon and Midna's departure. Link has disappeared and I still wonder where he went. I've been searching for him, everywhere in Hyrule. I just can't seem to find the Hero. Maybe, the Goddesses and Light Spirits will give a sign soon. I just hope he is okay, but I have a kingdom to run. The hero will reveal himself in time. Maybe when he does, Hyrule will be fully rebuilt and ready for him to protect.  
-Zelda_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Wolf by Ordon**

* * *

"Princess!" I looked up from my diary and look back at the door where a knight stood. He bowed and entered my chambers, "Princess! There have been reports of a wolf near the Ordona Province. It has reportedly been terrorizing the villagers and they are currently trapped in their village, afraid the wolf will attack. It has even blocked off Kakariko Village's trade route. What shall we do?"

I looked back down at my diary and sighed. _Trouble seems to be popping up everywhere..._ "I will deal with the situation. Get my horse and some knights ready for the trip to the Ordona Province." I ordered, standing up and waving the knight away.

 _A wolf huh? There is a possibility, but didn't Midna take that power back with her?_ Shaking my head, I walked over to my closet. Grabbing my riding outfit, I prepared for a few extra days, just in case the ride takes longer than a day. When I got finished dressing I met up with the small group of knights travelling with me.

"Listen here! Nobody attacks unless necessary, or if I give the order. We are trying to be peaceful, so be kind to the villagers as well. We are meeting with one of the villagers first, before the search for the wolf. Got it?" I looked at all of them, giving them a hard glare.

"Yes, Princess!" They shouted in unison. Nodding, I mounted my white horse, Artemis, and we rode out.

* * *

By the time we reached Kakariko Village, it was sun-high. "We will take a break here." I ordered and dismounted Artemis. My adviser(who decided to tag along) walked over to me, "Princess, it is best we talk to the shaman of the village. They would most likely know what the wolf looks like." He said and I nodded.

"Princess? What has brought you here?" The shaman, Renado, asked when I approached him. "We are here investigating the wolf business. Do you know what it looks like?" I asked and he nodded.

"The wolf, well, I can confirm that I've seen it many, many times. It has a thick dark grey pelt with light tan markings and underbelly. If I remember correctly it also has a shackle from what seems to be from a prison on one of it's paws. The poor thing must be very misunderstood... There are many monsters in Faron Woods and he's probably just protecting Ordon Village." He closed his eyes sadly. "I remember that wolf. He used to try to enter the village but kept getting labeled as a monster. I finally let him in one day 3 months ago and he was covered in blood. The poor thing was badly injured. Ever since then, every now and then, he'd visit and my daughter Luda will give him some meat that we don't use."

"I see... We will keep that in mind when we get to Faron Woods. Thank you very much, Renado." I curtsied and he bowed, "No, thank you, Princess."

* * *

"WE'RE COMING UP TO THE ENTRANCE OF THE WOODS!" My adviser, Jarvan, yelled to the knights. I sighed and looked around, the forest gave a calming, but eerie feeling.

"Keep an eye out for the wolf." I ordered, still looking around.

After what seemed to be 15 minutes, we came across a spring. "It seems to be one of the Spirit's Springs. I heard there was 2 in this province. Faron and Ordona." Jarvan smirked and I rolled my eyes. "I already knew that. Go on ahead to the village, I will follow behind." I dismounted Artemis and they nodded, leaving me in peace.

I sat down in front of the spring and prayed. When I finished, I felt like there was someone watching me. Turning around I saw bushes rustle and a shadow jump out and run away. "What was that..?"

"Princess!" I heard someone call. Looking over in the way the knights went, I saw a villager and 2 knights. I stood up and the knights bowed.

"Yes?" I asked and the villager bowed, "I am Rusl, the villager you were to meet. When I saw the knights, they told me you were waiting by Faron's Spring."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Rusl. As you know, I am Princess Zelda. I heard about the wolf and decided to see what was going on, and help. You have my support and use of these knights." I curtsied.

"The wolf, yes. He has been entering the village and scaring the villagers. Mayor Bo said that he would not take it any longer and sent the letter to you requesting help. I am one of the only villagers who know the true ways of the sword and I will gladly help in any way I can. I was even apart of the resistance during the war." He informed me and I looked at him.

"Who is the other villager who knows the way of the sword?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Link, your Highness. Sadly, we do not know his current whereabouts, but if he were here, he would've helped." Rusl responded and it felt like the ground beneath me fell.

"Link? Like the Hero who saved us from the Twilight?" A knight asked excitedly. "Well, if you want to call him that. But yes, that Link." Rusl chuckled at the knight's excitement.

Before I could ask anything else, a monster charged towards us. "Princess!" The two knights went straight to my side and Rusl drew his sword. "I thought we got rid of all of you! There was one left it seems.."

He was about to attack before we heard a growl. Looking behind me, I saw the wolf. He was growling, and his piercing blue eyes were attached to me. _Is he... trying to tell me to leave..?_ I questioned.

The wolf slowly walked forward, his growl growing louder. I stepped out of his way and as he walked by, he glanced up at me as if he were telling me to run. He looked back at the monster and sprinted forward, passing the knights and Rusl. He launched himself at the monster and bit it's neck, holding on as the monster tried throwing him off. The monster hit the wolf over and over with it's club until slowly, it began to die. The wolf let go and the monster went limp.

I walked over to the wolf, making sure not to frighten him, and knelled down beside him. "You're hurt!" I exclaimed as I looked at his back. He sat down and stared at me as I checked him for any other injuries. "Princess... be careful. That.. thing is a beast! It could tear your neck out!" One of my knights yelled. I heard the wolf begin to growl softly and I looked back at the knight. "You and the other knight are dismissed. I have Rusl here to protect me and you two need a break." I told them and they hesitantly left. Rusl bent down next to me and the wolf looked away from his eyes.

"Look at his paw! It seems he was locked up at some point." Rusl said pointing to the shackle. I nodded and looked into the wolf's eyes. Following his gaze I looked at one of the paws and silently gasped. It was the mark of the Triforce! This is indeed Link!

I hugged the him tightly, "I finally found you! My Hero!" Link looked at me surprised, but then licked the tip of my ear. "Finally... found him?" Rusl sat down and I looked at him.

"If I told you something crazy, would you believe me?" I asked and Link narrowed his eyes, he knows where I'm going with this and I don't think he likes it.

"I would." Rusl said and I looked into Link's eyes. Link huffed and licked the tip of my ear again, standing back up, he circled my side then laid down, putting his head on my lap.

"Well, here goes nothing." I whispered to Link. "Rusl, this wolf is Link." I looked at Rusl who looked at me then the wolf. "What..?"

"This wolf is Link. See? Look at the Triforce mark on his paw. And who could mistake his eyes?" I said lifting his paw. Link yelped and Rusl looked at Link's paw.

"Well, by the Goddesses, it is Link!" Rusl exclaimed and Link laid his head back onto my lap, pulling his paw back. Rusl then looked extremely guilty, "I-I'm sorry Link... I really am... If only we knew before..." Link looked up at Rusl and licked his chin.

"He forgives you." I smiled and patted Link's head. "But Link, why are you a wolf?" I asked, worried. He looked at me and touched his nose to my forehead, then he stood up and walked over into the water. He transformed back into a human and Rusl and I gasped in unison.

His hero tunic was torn in many places and dried blood stains were everywhere. He looked like he just stepped out of a battle with 100 moblins. He had bandages wrapped around some injuries, which I guessed were from when he stopped by at Kakariko. "I... I didn't want to return yet... It didn't feel right..." His voice was a little hoarse(probably from not talking in so long) and he walked back over. Under closer inspection, there were black circles under his eyes and his eyes didn't have as much life as they did when he was a wolf. He limped whenever he took a step forward and it seemed each breath he took was a battle.

Rusl was the first to react and help Link. He put Link's arm around his neck and helped Link walk. "We need to get him to the village! I don't see how he managed to survive 3 months with injuries like this!" Rusl said and I nodded. "Put him on my horse, it's be faster."

I helped Rusl put Link onto Artemis and Rusl grabbed Artemis's reigns. I walked beside Artemis, making sure Link wouldn't fall. "You were perfectly fine when we saw Midna off, what happened!?" I exclaimed. He chuckled softly and looked over at me, "It seems my red potion wore off. Epona accidentally dropped me and as a way to get to Kakariko faster I turned into my wolf form. M-Midna had taught me how just in case if we ever got separated. Renado tried his best to heal me while I was a wolf and when he let me go, I went straight to Ordon Village, but I was kicked out because I was still a wolf. I thought about transforming back into a human, but it didn't feel right. Epona was already home and being taken care of, so I thought I would wait and take some time to heal and... and.. get over the battle with Ganon.." He began trailing off as he began to lose consciousness.

"Link!? Stay with me!" I said as he closed his eyes. "Faster Rusl! He's slowly losing grip!" I called urgently and he nodded. We sped up and crossed the bridge and passed another spring. We entered a clearing where a tree-house was and I followed Rusl as we entered the village.

"Uli! Get the medical supplies ready! It's an emergancy!" Rusl yelled as we got around the middle of the small village. The villagers ran out and when they saw Link, they all rushed over. "Princess, I'm sorry, but you have to wait out here." Rusl said as he and a bigger man got Link off of Artemis and brought him into the house. I wanted to protest, but I knew it was best if I waited out here. A girl walked over to me and placed her hand onto my shoulder.

"He's going to be okay. Trust me, he's strong." She said and looked at me. I looked at her and nodded, "Thank you."

"Princess! You're safe!" I heard Jarvan as he came running over. "I thought you were the one hurt. Who was injured?" He asked.

"L-Link..." I managed to get out as my head raced with many thoughts. The girl led me over to her house and sat me down on the porch, "Wait here for a moment."

She later returned with a bottle of milk and handed it to me, "This will help calm you down." She smiled.

I thanked her and she sat down beside me as we waited to hear Link's condition.

* * *

 **Chapter end. I hope you enjoyed this rerun and see you guys next chapter!  
-Stormi**


	2. Recovery

_I still wonder when I will see the hero again. I try not to, but I want to see him again. To thank him properly for saving this kingdom, even though he probably did not want to. He also interests me. There aren't many left with the Hylian blood, and even though I have only seen him as a human once, I recognized the pointed ears of Hylians. The only Hylians I know of that still live, live here in Castle Town. Maybe someday when we meet, I will ask him to come back with me. We need people like him in this castle, so it will do the people good. The Council should have no problem with it.  
-Zelda_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Recovery**

* * *

I looked at the girl who sat next to me, and I had to admit, she was cute. _'I wonder if Link is attracted to her? I mean, if I was a guy, I probably would..'_ I though narrowing my eyes slightly. She looked worried, but I could not blame her, if it was not for my self-control, I would be shaking. The milk she also handed me did indeed help calm me a bit.

"I don't think I've introduced myself, I'm Ilia." The girl smiled.

"I am Zelda." I said and she gasped. "As in the Princess!?" She exclaimed and I nodded. Jarvan glared at Ilia, but I glared back at him.

Ilia and I talked a bit more, "So, what was Link like as a child?" I asked, trying to imagine a kid Link.

She laughed, "He was cold at first, but soon enough he warmed up to us. He was a very lively child after he warmed up, destroying some pumpkins in the process." Ilia smirked, "But keep this between me and you, if you caught him on a good day, you could easily get him to unlock the gates into Faron woods." She winked and I guessed they were not normally allowed into the forest.

I chuckled lightly, and we talked some more, until Rusl came out of his house, looking worn. "Rusl! How is Link!?" Ilia asked urgently and Rusl gave us a reassuring smile. "He'll live. Gave us quite a scare, but we finally got him into stable condition."

I let go the breath I did not know I was holding and looked at Jarvan, signaling him over. "If worse comes to worse, we will take him to Kakariko for a proper look at and healing." I whispered to him and he nodded. I could tell he did not know why I was doing this for Link, but I was the Princess. According to him, he would always have to comply.

Looking at Ilia, I saw tears threatening to fall. "He's going to be fine..." She said happily.

"He's awake right now, if you want to see him. He's a little tired though, so be careful. I'm going to wash off my hands." Rusl said heading behind the waterwheel. Ilia and I traded a glance and got up, hurrying over to Rusl's house. When we got in, we saw Link sitting on the couch yawning. Uli was on the very end of the couch, rocking her baby girl and she was talking to Link. A little boy was hanging off the back of the couch, listening closely to the conversation.

"You idiot..." Ilia said walking over.

"Uh-oh... Link's in trouble.." She heard the boy who grinned slightly. Link's attention quickly snapped towards Ilia who looked like she was about to kill him.

"I-Ilia! H-Hey... It's been a while huh?" Link laughed nervously and Ilia slapped him. Then she hugged him, "You are such an idiot.."

Uli smiled and the boy laughed. "Hey Link, I heard the Princess was here." He said and Link looked at him, confused at first, then realization hit him. He instantly looked at me, surprised. _'He must have thought I was just a dream earlier..'_ I let out a silent sigh and walked over. "Not going to introduce me to your friends?" I asked.

"Right, so uh, I believe you've already met Ilia... The woman is Uli, and that is her daughter Lili." Link then smirked, "And the boy is Colin."

I looked at Colin who was frozen in place, surprised I was actually standing in his house, in person. Uli chuckled at her son's reaction, then smiled at me. "It is nice to make your acquaintance, your Highness."

"You can call me Zelda, and it is my pleasure." I said and was almost knocked over by 3 kids running in. "LINK!" They yelled in unison as they jumped onto Link, knocking Ilia out of the way.

"Ow..." Link flinched but it quickly turned into a laugh. The three were hugging him close and crying, Rusl walked in and sighed. "They forced me to tell them. Talo even threatened me with the wooden sword..." Rusl said and I looked back over at Link, amusement dancing in my eyes.

"Link... Thank the goddesses your safe!" The girl said finally letting go of Link.

"Ya scared me! That wasn't nice!" The one she presumed was Talo said, wiping the tears and began to act tough.

"..." The baby kept holding onto Link. "Malo..?" Link asked and the baby looked at him, "I missed you. Even if you did visit my shops in Kakariko and Castle Town. Even though I wasn't in the Castle Town shop."

 _'Th-The baby has shops...? In Kakariko and Castle Town..?'_ I thought, looking at the baby surprised.

"Ah! Right, Zelda, this is Beth, Talo, and Malo. You three, this is the Princess, Zelda." Link introduced me to the kids, who looked shocked at me. _'Common reaction.'_

"Anyway, can you three please get off my lap? All three of you heavy and I don't know if my legs can take anymore. Besides, they also still hurt." Link pushed the kids off of him and onto Ilia, who was sitting on the floor.

"All right, everyone out. Let's give Link some privacy." Rusl said and just as I was about to leave, Link grabbed my wrist. Everyone left to go do something as I knelled down beside the couch, the door closing.

"What is it, Link?" I asked and he looked at me, the light that was in his eyes a few moments gone, again.

"Why..? Why are you here and not in the castle?" He asked and I sighed.

"There was a little... wolf problem around here and I came to check it out. My guards that came with are currently checking the forest for any more lingering monsters and my adviser is talking to the Mayor about how long I will be staying." I explained, checking his temperature. "I have been looking for you, you know. Suddenly leaving like that, it worried me a tiny bit. So when I heard the word wolf, I instantly decided to come and check it out, just to see if it was my wolf hero. You do understand, wolves are very rare, right? Your pelt could be worth something."

He sighed and laid back down, "Princess-"

"Zelda. Call me Zelda."

"Right.. Zelda, I'm serious. What if I hadn't recognized you? I could've hurt you, at worst, kill you. Also, what if it wasn't me? Then what?" He said with a rare serious tone in his voice. I rolled my eyes and poked his forehead.

"I know that. Besides, you never gave me the chance to actually properly thank you." _'I know! Abandon your friends and family again to come with me to Castle Town!'_ I added guiltily in my mind.

Link looked over at me, studying my face. "Thank me..? No need... I just did what I had to." He said looking away. I could easily tell he still hurt from when Midna left, hurt from when Ilia forgot him(she told me about that), hurt from not being able to live his life like his used to. I wanted to help him, but I knew that he would not open easily to me.

"You did something I- no, everyone was unable to. I was the cause, I am the one who surrendered to Zant. I just wanted to keep my people safe, but I was also too powerless. But then, you came along. You showed us the light that we never thought we would see ever again. I am truly thankful." I said, a tiny smile appearing on my lips.

His face switched from sadness, to surprise, then back to sadness. I gave him a small hug before getting up and leaving.

Walking out, I noticed Jarvan waiting for me and my smile vanished. "Princess, how was your talk with the hero?" He asked, clearly jealous that Link got alone time with me.

"It went well. I was able to thank him." I said, walking over.

"Did you ask him if he would come to the castle?"

"No, leave him for now. He just got home after all. We are staying until he is better." I told him before spotting Ilia who was looking at the fish in the lake.

Walking over, I began to talk to my new friend.

* * *

Link started walking the next day and he offered to let me stay with him at his house. I was currently staying with Mayor Bo and Ilia, but I accepted, lifting a little bit of burden off of their shoulders. We moved my stuff into Link's house(which was the treehouse) and I was amazed by the interior.

The inside of the tree was hollowed out, providing the perfect space for Link. When I walked in, I noticed there was one room, ladders leading up, and a hole in the back, leading to a basement. "Welcome to my home. I know it's small, but if you think about it, I've lived alone for years." Link said with a small smile, happy to finally be home.

"I like it, it is cozy." I said, feeling free because Jarvan had to go back to the castle. Link laughed and helped me settle in.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to being lightly shaken. Opening my eyes, I saw Link in his old Ordonian clothes. "Morning." He said and I glared at him for waking me.

I shoved him off of the platform and got dressed. Climbing down the ladder, Link sat at the table rubbing his head from when he fell. I smirked and felt proud of myself. Sitting down we began to eat breakfast.

* * *

The next few days, Link got better and was finally able to work. I felt guilty and sad because I had to leave soon, and I wanted to take Link with me. I had also grown close to Ilia, and was sad I had to leave my friend. _'_ _But I would be back, this is not goodbye forever.'_ I told myself as I left Link's house.

Ilia was waiting on me with Artemis's reigns in her hand, "Hi Zel!" She greeted. "Wanna help me wash Artemis today?"

"Sure."

She led me to the spring by Link's house and we began to wash Artemis. "I know." Ilia said after a few moments of silence.

"Know what?" I asked.

"I know you want to take Link. It's kinda obvious to me, how you look at him. Besides, he could help toughen up the knights." She looked at me with a grin. "And before you ask, I'm over him. He's all yours."

I blushed and she laughed. "I-It's not like that.." I said and Ilia looked at me amused.

"Uh-huh, and goats fly."

After a few more moments, I sighed. "I... I just do not want to take him from you guys just when you got him back.." I confessed and she glanced up.

"We'll be fine. Sure, we missed him, but we've known for a long time that this isn't the life for him anymore. He's destined to be next to you, to help you." Ilia said, a tiny hint of sadness in her voice. "Besides, he's changed. He doesn't find the excitement he used to around here anymore. I believe he'd be better off training the guards in the castle. He's always welcome to visit anytime he'd like."

I looked at her surprised. "R-Really?"

"Just ask him. I'll stand with you if you'd like."

"Thank you." I smiled and she grinned.

Artemis neighed and walked off on us. "Is now a good time?" I asked and she nodded. "Perfect time. Let's go, Zel!"

* * *

She dragged me over to the field where Link was lying down on the grass, a look of longing in his eyes. "Link!" Ilia called and she continued to drag me over to Link. He looked over and sat up, "Yeah?"

"Zel has something to ask you." She said pushing me towards him. He looked at me confused and I straightened up.

"Ahem, Link, would you like to come back with me to the castle and help train the army and trainees?" I asked and Ilia tried not to crack up at how stiff I was.

Link thought for a moment and I was worried that he would decline.

"Okay."

"... What?" I asked, hesitant.

"Okay, I'll go with you. Besides, I've already talked with the Mayor and Rusl about this problem. When are you leaving?"

I looked at Ilia, who gave me a thumbs-up.

"We will be leaving tomorrow afternoon." I told him and he nodded.

I quickly said goodbye and dragged Ilia away. When we reached Link's house I let go of her wrist and she laughed. "Y-Y-You were so nervous!"

"Shut up..." I mumbled, but I was happy. She smiled, "Let's get you packed up early."

"Okay.." I nodded and we went into Link's house.

* * *

 **Chapter end! I hope you enjoyed and if you want, leave a review!**

 **Bye!  
-Stormi**


	3. Into the Castle

_Thinking about when Link first visited me, I knew he was special. After all, he had caught Midna's eye. What I would not know, is that he would be the legendary hero. Like me, he is a descendant of the heroes of legend. Except the fact I am the desendant of the princesses of legends. It is funny how all of us are named Link and Zelda, another fun fact, all of them ended up together after their journey. Except the Hero of Time, he first ended up with a woman named Malon, but after giving birth, she died of illness. Zelda of that time took the two in, and a few years later, they married and the child went on their own journey to recreate a ranch, just like the one they were born on. It is also presumed to be the origins of a village on my outer borders, Ordon. Another thing, last one I will write tonight, all of the Ganon(dorf)s have had dark skin and a fiery red hair. Strange, right?  
-Zelda_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Into the Castle**

* * *

Link was surprised when he saw everything already packed for our trip tomorrow. I watched him from one of the platforms, amused. Ilia had just left before he entered his house and Zelda had watched from the window how Ilia told Link that there was a surprise waiting. On the packed bags, I had placed his Hylian shield, which he had dropped when he ran up the hill to Midna. I had picked it up but by the time I would have been able to give it to him, he was gone.

"Zelda... what are you telling me from this?" He asked looking up and I wiped the smile from my face, trying to keep my facade up. "Hm? Oh, I was thinking I could give you more time to say goodbye to the others by pre-packing. With the help of Ilia of course who knew the house by the back of her hand. Would you have rather pack in the morning and not get as much time with the others?"

"You're a sly fox, Zelda."

"And you are an idiot wolf." I smirked and he laughed. "That much is true, sadly, I don't have the wisdom of Goddesses as someone might." He calmed down from his burst of laughter and sat down on the floor in front of the fire. "Cold months are coming Zelda, and if I know my buildings right, the castle is not yet properly furnished around your wing?" He looked up at me and I sighed, "That much is indeed true. I do not even know how you ended up damaging that much of the castle."

"How else would I have gotten to the throne room? There were moblins and ghost soldiers plus rats!" Link gave me a look and I held back my laughter at his unamused face. "Ooookay." I climbed down and sat next to him. He sighed, looking up, and smiled, "It gets cold at night in Ordon. I'm sure you've noticed?" He looked back at me and I raised a brow, "Yes? Why..?"

"Fado said tonight will be colder. I'm not sure those blankets of mine can keep you warm enough." I looked at him, "Really? You are sure?"

"Yep."

"..." I thought for a moment, then my eyes widened, "No."

"Why not? You'll freeze, not that it might worry you."

"And why do you think that?"

"I've heard travelers. They call you the Ice Princess, for not showing a lot of emotion and keeping your voice mainly monotone. I think some of the ice thawed while you were here though, 'cause you've been showing more emotion than usual. Will your 'Council' be happy about that?" He asked and I pouted.

"Probably not."

"Anyway, it's just for tonight. Nobody will know and I'm great at keeping secrets." He boasted and I smirked.

"Some of my servants think you are mute you barely talked during the journey. To be honest, you are actually quite talkative."

"I feel loved. We should get some sleep, you sure about your choice?" He asked standing up. He moved the mattress over to the fire and threw the blankets and pillows back on. I nodded and he sighed, "Don't say I didn't warn you. I'll be right back." He grabbed his lantern and descended into his basement.

I laid down and pulled the covers over myself. Link was sadly right, the heat from the fire and blankets did not warm me up fast enough. When Link came back up, I was half-asleep. But even as I was half-asleep, I could tell he was giving me a sigh and slight smile. A few moments later, I felt fur wrap itself around me and I welcomed the warmth it brought.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt the fur from last night. Looking beside me, by the dying flames of last night's fire, was a sleeping wolf. Sighing, I smiled and petted him, but was careful enough not to wake him. "Idiot wolf... I told you no..." I whispered and kissed his forehead. Stretching, I got changed into a royal riding outfit and looked at the basement hole. I never bothered to ask him why he went down there almost every night because I though it was not necessary. But I have to admit I am curious. Grabbing the lantern, I quickly and quietly made my way down into the dark hole. Lighting the lantern, the room brightened and I looked around. I saw many crates and pictures, dusty and most likely have not been touched since they were brought down. Looking at one of the pictures, I noticed it was a painted picture of a princess with golden hair. My eyes widened at who it was, it was the Princess of Time, Princess Zelda Nohansen the 2nd. Looking at another picture, it was a man this time, his hair also the golden color. This one was of the Hero of Time, Link.

There was another, but this one was of a man with reddish gold hair. "No way... why are these down here?" I whispered and continued to look around. There was a chest in the middle back of the room, and when I opened it, I gasped. Inside was a picture of Midna and one of her Twili relics that she must have given him as a parting present to remind him of her and their friendship. Closing the chest, I turned around and went back up.

* * *

After a few hours, we finally mounted our horses. Saying our final goodbyes, we rode into Faron woods and entered Hyrule Field. Well, part of it.

"We can stop in Kakariko on the way. Besides, I need some more arrows." Link said looking back at me. I nodded and looked forward, surprising enough, Link and I have made more ground in a couple minutes than what my knights did in a couple hours. To prove that, we were already almost at the mouth of the valley that led to Kakariko Village. Link looked concentrated, which might just be a habit of all of the riding he did over his journey.

"You did not tell them, did you?" I asked and Link relaxed a tiny bit.

"I... I couldn't. Not yet at least. I'll tell them when it's time." He said and I gave him a worried look. "Link.." Artemis rode up to his side and I looked at him in his eyes. I saw pain in them and just as I was about to comfort him, we heard yelling our way.

"MR. LIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!" Our heads shot up at the voice and we saw the postman running towards us. We stopped and he walked in between us, "Mr. Link I have 1 letter for you." He said as he hummed a tune. Link took the letter and the postman saluted and ran off. Opening the letter, Link read it quickly, then let out a sigh of annoyance.

"What is it?" I asked and he looked at me, "It seems your babysitter is in Kakariko waiting for us." He said putting the letter in his pouch and I let out huff.

"Will he ever leave me in peace?"

"Seems not Princess."

* * *

"Princess Zelda, do you know how cross I am with you? Not to mention the Council?" Jarvan scolded me as Link went into the Malo Mart. "Your coronation is coming up, not to mention your marriage."

"Marriage?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, marriage. We will be holding a ball soon to find your suitor." He looked at me carefully.

"If you keep looking at her like that, I'm afraid there will soon be nothing to look at." We heard a sarcastic voice. Turning around, we saw Link beside Renado, who did not seem that happy.

"Do not talk about your princess that way! I do not care if you are the hero or not, but you-" Jarvan started but I silenced him with a glare. Link's smile vanished as he walked past me, "Renado wants to talk to you." He whispered as he walked up to Epona and gave her a little snack, along with Artemis. I nodded and walked up to Renado, who led me to his front door.

"That man, the one named Jarvan, has been complaining every bit about our village and attacked Barnes for suggesting he should leave. The attack was not serious, luckily, but Barnes ended up with a broken nose from the punch." Renado informed me and I gasped. I knew Jarvan was aggressive at times, but not this aggressive.

"When we return to the castle, I will talk to him about this. Do not worry, it will not happen again. He was only appointed because my old adviser was sadly killed when Zant first visited the castle." I looked at Jarvan scolding Link, who had a bored face.

"I am sorry for your loss. I will be by your side, do not worry. You have support from Kakariko and Ordon if you have Link." Renado smiled.

"Thank you. We must leave now if we are to make it to the castle in time." I curtsied and walked over to our horses. Jarvan's horse was now beside Artemis and Epona, and Link looked at me. "Did it go well," Link looked at Jarvan then back to me, "Princess?" He finished in a forced tone. I nodded, "Indeed it did." I said then leaned towards him a bit, "But it seems the babysitter needs correcting. They did not take good care of the house." I whispered and Link visibly held back a burst of laughter.

I mounted Artemis and we began heading towards Castle Town.

* * *

When we finally reached Castle Town, we entered the East road. We dismounted and Link let go of Epona's reigns, "Don't worry about her, she'll know where to find me when I call her. I have some buisness on the South road, may I?" He asked me.

"You may. But hurry, the Council might want to meet you." I said, taking Epona's reigns. Handing Artemis's and Epona's reigns to Jarvan, I told him to take them to the stables. "Yes, your Highness." He replied and walked off with the horses. I, on the other hand, followed Link carefully so I would not alert him. I followed him down a little alley and noticed he was going to a bar. Looking through the cracked door, I watched him sneak up on the bartender.

"Boo!" He jumped up and the bartender jumped. "Link! My Goddesses honey, warn me! Wait... Link!?" She hugged him and he laughed.

"Telma! Calm down!" Link tried to escape her grasp, but seemed to be failing. Three other people walked up and Link happily greeted them once Telma let him free. Smiling, I slipped away and headed back towards the castle.

* * *

I was sitting on my throne as my Council bombarded me with questions on what I have been doing and where I have been. Answering all of their questions, the one question I have been waiting for was asked.

"And where is the Hero now? I presume he is here?" One of them asked and I sat up straighter as the doors to the throne room opened. Link walked in wearing his hero's garb and stopped right in front of the stairs leading to my throne.

"Princess." He bowed and I bowed my head, "Hero. What took you so long?" I asked and he straightened up, "I had to try and find this, your Highness." He said, taking out a decorative sword, "I was meant to give you a more... real sword, but my journey started earlier than expected." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. Idiot wolf.

"Bring it to me." I ordered, ignoring my Council as Link walked up the stairs and knelled, presenting the sword. I took it and examined it's craft. It was indeed fine, with grooves of decoration within the blade, but at the same time, it was still sharp enough to cut.

"Our village swordsman and I made the sword to present to you, as a gift from Ordon." He stood up and walked back down the stairs, ignoring the glares from the Council.

I looked at the Council who returned their attention to me. Placing the sword down beside me, I began speaking. "I have made a proposition for Link. If he stays here and trains the army to be as bold and strong as him, I would give him in return, a reward for helping us defeat Zant and Ganon." The Council gasped and began talking within themselves. I looked at Link who sighed with a smile, I chuckled within my mind.

"I-It seems we have no problem here. All we have to do now, is confront the current General." They announced and I nodded.

Right, and how are we going to do that?

* * *

 **Hi! So, I've realized that this ended up going the same pace as the original, which made me laugh. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and if you want, leave a review!**

 **Bye!  
-Stormi**


	4. General Leoni and the Ball

_My Council keeps pressuring me on marrying a Hylian, and not any humans so I can keep the Hylian bloodline alive. It is funny, there are at least 3 or 4 Hylian nobles worthy of my hand according to the Council. This got me thinking, Hylians have pointed ears right? I am also pretty sure I have written this subject down already, but Link has Hylian blood. Somehow, someway, maybe it is because of his decent of the first Hylians and the first Hero, but he has Hylian blood within him. I have confirmed it after seeing a picture of him that one of the Castle Town people took. Maybe if I study his ancestory, I can see if he is related to any nobles, past or present. GAH! If any of my Council saw my diary I would be in deep trouble for thinking this stuff. Until next time, future reader Zelda.  
_ _-Past Writer Zelda (haha)_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - General Leoni and the Ball**

* * *

I look at Link who appears to be in thought. "Right, how would we tell General Leoni that he is being replaced?" I asked and the Council began talking within themselves again. Link looked up and turned his head towards the door, narrowing his eyes.

"Hero?" I asked and he glanced back at me. Oh yeah, he still has instincts of a beast as well as it's sight and hearing. He looked back at the door just as it was thrown open, a bulky armored man entering, all full of himself. Link looked at the Council members who bowed in respect at the man, "General Leoni." They greeted in unison, which kinda creeped me out.

"Good morning, Princess. As soon as I heard of your return I got ready and made my way here to welcome you home." Leoni bowed. Link stayed quiet and I stood up, "Good morning, General. I presume you have not yet met the hero, Link?" I walked down and stood beside Link, who did a slight bow.

"I have not. Hello, Hero, I am General Leoni. It is an honor to make your acquaintance." Leoni bowed and grinned at Link. Link smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you too, General."

"General Leoni, we have a... proposition for you." The Council members began, "We have decided for a duel between you and the Hero. Winner becomes General, loser becomes Captain. I presume this is okay for you?"

Leoni looked at them surprised, and I glared at the Council members, "You made the decision without me?"

"We do believe this is okay with you, Princess? It seems both parties have agreed to the terms, so all we need now is your approval." They bowed and I looked at both Leoni and Link. Leoni was grinning as if he knew he would win, as Link had a smirk knowing that this would help him warm up. Sighing, I turned back to the Council members and nodded, "I approve. I will be judge of this duel, now, lets allow the duelers time to get ready. All of you are dismissed, and Link, I have something to tell you."

The Council and Leoni bowed and left, leaving me and Link alone in the throne room. Link looked at me and I looked up at him, "Leoni has pride within himself and is not a bad man. I am also sure he does not know of what his knights do when he is not watching. He has the skill, but not the discipline. You, Link, have the skill and the discipline. I do hope you win, show him what the Hero of Twilight and Light has learned over his journey."

Link's smirk returned and he raised his hand, patting me on my head. My eyes widened, but they slowly closed in reassurance. "Don't worry, Zel. I got this." He said and I looked at him, "Is that nickname going to stay?"

"When we're alone, yes." He grinned bigger and ran off before I could chase him. "Idiot wolf..." I huffed and walked out of the throne room, making my way to the training grounds.

* * *

By the time it was time for the duel to start, Link was already pumped up. Leoni looked confident and I sighed. He clearly did not know of Link's strength and speed.

"May the duel begin!" Jarvan announced and I sat up, paying attention.

Leoni was first to strike, he thrusted his training sword towards Link, who quickly dodged, rolled, and jumped up, performing a Back Slice. Link then said something into Leoni's ear and Leoni began laughing, "I like this one, Princess! Alright, I know when I've lost. I give!" Leoni dropped his sword and brought his hands up, Link threw his sword to the side and stretched.

"It has been decided," I stood up and looked at their audience(whom were all Trainees), "Link is the winner and new General! Leoni, you have been demoted to a Captain. Please teach Link how to be a General and get some rest. Both of you." I finished and walked off. "That was shorter than I would imagine." I said to Jarvan, who had learned his lesson the hard way.

"Indeed, Princess. I had expected Captain Leoni to put up more of a fight." Jarvan replied, walking a couple steps behind me.

* * *

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Leoni's laughter rang through the halls of the castle. Link had told him where he was from and Leoni had began laughing.

"..." Link glared at Leoni who was slowly calming down. "Loosen up! Besides, we have to get you prepared. Tomorrow night is the ball, and you need to be prepared to be there and protect the princess just in case." Leoni patted Link's back as Link looked at him.

"The ball?"

"Yeah, the Council is holding one for Princess Zelda. It's to choose her suitor or something like that. I heard Hylian nobles and other nobles will be coming, and you need to be prepared to socialize Mr. I Don't Like Talking." Leoni grinned and Link kept glaring at him, but a smile crept onto his lips. "Fine."

* * *

I sighed and looked outside the windows in my room. Tomorrow would be the ball and I would most likely meet the future king. Closing my diary and hiding it, I walked over to my bed and laid down. It was fluffy and comfy, comforting me and making me feel warm. But not as warm as Link's fur was. My eyes widened and I instantly sat up. It cannot be... but... I cannot believe it. Standing up, I made my way over to my mirror and wet a cloth in cold water, putting it on my face, I decided to face the fact.

I am falling for my Hero.

Even though we have not known each other for a long time, I feel as if he is the only one who made the ice that covered my soul melt. Shaking my head, I placed the cloth back down and walked back to bed, trying to clear my head.

* * *

The next day was spent with me getting prepared for the ball. Once I was in my dress, I heard knocking at my door and I looked over. The door opened and Link appeared, "Hello." He greeted.

"Link? What brings you here?" I asked and he leaned against the doorway, "I was passing by and decided to say hello." He grinned mischievously and I sighed(I do that a lot... don't I?), "Idiot wolf."

"Sly fox." He replied, his grin turning playful. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, "If only we had the original Generals outfit. It was a beautiful red with gold design. The Hero of Time had it created and used it in when he was General of The Princess of Time's Royal Army." I said examining what he was wearing. The dress I was currently wearing was similar to what I had described, but it was designed like my regular lavender dress.

"Red..?" Link asked then his eyes widened, "Could it be..? Come with me Princess!" He grabbed my wrist, gently but urgently, and dragged me to his room. When we entered, he placed me on his bed and began digging around in a chest at the end of the bed. When he finally found what he was looking for, he grinned and pulled it out. I gasped when I saw it.

It was the original Generals outfit, the Magic Armor.

"I bought it at the Castle Town Malo Mart. The price was lowered thanks to Malo and I was finally able to afford it. I also finally got rid of it's stupid Rupee depleter that it had for when you used it's power." He said, placing it down beside me.

"I wonder how it ended up there..." I said, looking at it's beautiful gold armor and red tunic. The hat had a golden circlet that had emerald jewels embedded within it, in a very regal design.

"Same here, either way, guess I'm wearing this? I was kinda planning to anyway." Link sat on the other side of the armor and fiddled with the breastplate. I smiled, "I think it would be perfect for you to wear. Speaking of which, I need to finish getting ready. I will see you at the ball, General." I gave him a wink and walked out, closing the door. I heard Link burst out into laughter as I shook my head, walking down the hall back to my room.

* * *

The ball was about to start and I walked into the ballroom, being greeted by the guests. Some of the nobles brought their wives of course, and they all complimented me on my dress. I looked around, and spotted Link leaning against a wall, being swarmed by noble's daughters and sisters. Hiding my laughter, I kept my stoic face. Walking over to my usual spot, I saw a noble approach me. Studying him, I noticed pointed ears. A man of Hylian decent huh?

"Princess," He bowed, "I am Karlan of the Lyster family. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I could say the same." I curtsied and we talked a little more before he was called away by his parents. I glanced over at Link who looked amused at me, and I glared at him. He chuckled and turned his attention back to the girls around him.

I looked back at the people swarming me and saw another noble of Hylian decent. I was about to escape the ball when I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Leaving before anyone could dance, Princess?"

Looking up, I saw Leoni and Link. Leoni took his hand off of my shoulder as I turned to face them, "W-Well..." I began before Leoni pushed Link towards me. "No buts. Dance, it's a ball in your honor." He winked and walked off with his wife, who giggled.

Link growled at Leoni and then looked at me, "May I?" He asked smoothly and I nodded, "You may."

We made our way to where others were dancing and a new song began, a much slower song. We began dancing and to my surprise, Link was pretty good at it. As if he was reading my mind, he spoke up, "Iilia, Telma, and Leoni forced me to learn how to dance. Let's just say, Ashei, Shad, and Auru had a good time." He grinned and I nearly broke out into laughter, _nearly_.

"Well, at least you now know." I said and he chuckled, "At least I do."

We finished the dance and heard applause, that's when we noticed everyone had stopped to watch us. Blushing, I escaped, leaving Link laughing at my embarrassment.

"Are you okay? You and General Link were great dancers." I heard a voice and turned around. Karlan stood there smiling and I nodded, "Yeah, I just did not know people would stop to watch me and the Hero."

"You two danced beautifully." He stood beside me.

We talked a little longer before I had to return to the ballroom.

* * *

 **Chapter end! Review if you want!**

 **Okay, here is a little something I made to help you:**

 **Royal Army**

 **Princess(if she chooses to fight)**

 **Generals**

 **Captains**

 **Knights and Guards**

 **Trainees**

 **There is the social tree of the Royal Army.**

 **Bye!  
~Stormi**


End file.
